Panoramic images can be created by seaming together multiple single view images. Multi lens cameras are available which can simultaneously capture multiple single view images. The images captured by such a camera can be subsequently seamed into a panoramic image. Patent application Ser. No. 09/602,290 filed Jun. 23, 2000 describes an interactive seamer for creating panoramic images. Patent application Ser. No. 09/338,790 filed Jun. 23, 1999 describes a multi-lens cameras. The disclosure in the referenced patent application is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
It is practically impossible to obtain a set of single view images that fit together perfectly into a panorama. Parameters such as the heading, pitch, bank, offset, brightness and contrast of each image must be adjusted in order to make the images fit together into a panorama. One of the reasons that the parameters of the individual images must be adjusted is that the individual camera elements in the cameras that recorded the images have their own peculiarities and idiosyncrasies. In general each individual camera and each individual camera lens has parameters and idiosyncrasies that are peculiar and particular to that lens alone
If one determines the adjustments that will make to one set of images (recorded by a particular camera) fit together to form a panorama, these adjustments will in general provide an acceptable modification for a different set of images from the same camera so that the second set of images will fit together into a panorama.